Bella's Diary Plans to Disney
by MrsKaylaCullen
Summary: Read Bella's Diary of all her adventures after Breaking Dawn. From letting Renesmee grow up to continuing her vampire life, Bella's Diary updates you on all.
1. Plans to Disney

Dear Diary,

Today Edward surprised me with a little vacation for the three of us. I was totally confused when he said, Disney World. We are vampires, and when we go into the light, we sparkle. I'm pretty sure Disney is not the main attraction on a cloudy day. He told me to trust him, so I did. Edward has been a vampire longer than I have so I relaxed a bit. Edward knows I don't like surprises or gifts, but Disney World was more of a vacation for Nessie, and I was actually a bit excited for her. I had only been to Disney World once when I was 5, when I lived with Rene. When Edward and I told her we were going away to Disney World, her face lit up and came up to us to touch our faces. Renesmee's gift is so extraordinary. The picture she put into our mind pretty much told us that she was excited. I looked up to Edward to see his beautiful and happy face, but his expression looked more like he was debating. Nessie must have 'asked', or thought I should say, him something about the trip. "You're Welcome. I'm not sure about Jake though", Edward said still debating something about Jacob.

Then her face fell. I gave both of them a confused look. Edward understood that I didn't know what they were talking about, "I will have to talk to your mother privately about that Renesmee. Speaking of Jacob, he should be here in a few seconds. Why don't you go outside and wait for him. You two can go to the lake for a little while if you'd like."

Edward always knows how to brighten her day. Just mention spending time with Jake and she will be in the most amazing mood ever. I have to admit, I do get a bit jealous when I see she gets excited about spending time with him instead of me. It's hard, she's grown up too fast. It's not fair. Oh well, that's life and I'm lucky to at least have a child, especially one with amazing talent and personality. But Jake loves her so much too. It's hard to believe my former best friend is in love with my 6 month old daughter. I guess my life isn't that normal, eh? I knew that when I fell in love with my perfect angel, Edward, a vampire. The only one I will ever love.

Nessie ran out the front door of the Cullen mansion and out to see Jacob. Like Edward had said, he was there in a matter of seconds. They hugged, held hands, and started running towards the lake. My baby, my nudger, about to grow up.

I looked away to see Edward's face which he was watching me intensely. "She's grown up too fast" I told him with a small frown on my face looking out at the lake again.

I'm glad I couldn't cry, so that Edward wouldn't have to see me cry. "Don't worry love, she will be fine, and so will you."

I looked up at him and he was closer than before. He kissed me on the lips gently. Finally after a while I broke out of the kiss. "What was thing Renesmee thinking about Jake?"

He sighed, "Nothing bad. She wants to know if Jacob can come…."

Oh. Why didn't I think of that? "Hmm….Well….I don't see why he can't. I was looking forward to a trip with just the three of us though. I won't be able to do that much longer. I hate to be selfish though and if she was deeply disappointed about him not coming, I want her to be happy."

"Bella, I don't think she will be 'deeply disappointed' if Jake can't come. She loves spending time with us too. She especially loves spending time with you. You're her mother, the mother who gave up her soul for her. She loves you so much. You have no idea."

His topaz eyes stared into mine. He was right, even though I wouldn't be able to understand for a while, he was right. I sighed, "What do you think we should do? Do you want him to come?"

Edward's mouth turned into a big smile. "As of you, I want her to be happy, but I think this should be more of a family trip. Family as in, us three. We can always plan a trip for us four or the whole family, including my family and the wolf pack."

I agreed. My last vacation with my little girl before she grew up in a few days, weeks, or hopefully months is in just a few days.

I will update you guys as soon as I get back from the trip. I'm sure I will have a story or two to tell….

All as well,

Bella (:


	2. Day 1 in Disney

**Hey! Sorry for not posting a new entry sooner! I had MCAS all week. It's tough to write during school. I will make sure to write more though! Hope you guys like it…**

Dear Diary,

Oh what a trip! I have so much to tell you. Here's Day 1 of the trip, when we first arrived.

On our way to the airport I realized that Nessie has never been on an airplane before with humans. I wondered if Edward thought of that too. "Don't worry love, I have requested for a private section for just the three of us. Nessie will be able to handle it anyways, in California and on the plane."

He was right; Nessie had no trouble on the plane and at the airport. When we arrived in Los Angeles, Edward immediately rented a car, a fast car too. I should have known. We arrived at the hotel inside Disney. The hotel was pretty much paradise for Nessie. I was glad she could have fun even as a half vampire. The hotel was amazing, Disney characters from head to toe, Disney music playing everywhere, and people dressed up as princesses and princes. The service was incredible. Of course lots of people where looking at Edward and I. For some reason I became jealous when one of the princesses came over to talk to Nessie. I knew she only came over because of Edward, but I was glad Nessie was happy. I knew Edward loved me and no one else and that was all that mattered. I have to say though; she was really pretty and was looking at Edward in a way that made me want to kill her. Edward knew I was getting upset and he told her that we had to get upstairs so that we could unpack. The suite was very well done and I knew Edward outdone himself, yet again. Nessie had her own room and so did we. Nessie's room was on the other side of the suite about the same length between her room and ours at home which was nice. Nessie's room was decorated with princesses and had flowers on every inch of the room. Edward and I's room was very modern and pretty. I was glad I didn't have to stare at Snow White or Ariel all night long. The bed was king size and the mattress was extremely comfortable. It was too bad we couldn't use it the way it was supposed to be made for. Both rooms had a beautiful view of the whole park. Since we had a long day, we thought we'd just stay in the suite for the night and watch the early fireworks show from our balcony. After the show was over, we tucked Nessie in bed and headed for the balcony again. Edward held me tight as we watched the fireworks burst into millions of colors. Then we headed back to our bed. Let's just say our first day went great, and was a great start off to our vacation.

Love Bella3


	3. Day 2 in Disney

Dear Diary,

Here's day 2 of our Disney trip.

It was about 7am the next morning when Edward and I heard a slight knock on our bedroom door. "Nessie is up" Edward said quietly.

The door opened slowly, as Nessie peeked her tiny head in halfway. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course you can" Edward said with smile on his face.

Nessie ran in and jumped onto the end of our bed. "How did you sleep in your princess room?" I asked.

"It was awesome! I felt like a princess myself!" her eyes glowed in the sunlight coming in from our balcony.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You get to sleep there for 6 more days! Are you excited for the rest of the trip?" Edward sounded as excited as her face when she remembered about the rest of the trip.

"Yes! Can we go swimming this morning?"

This time I answered her, "Sure, it's a bit sunny this morning but the pool is in the shade so it's alright. Why don't you eat some breakfast first though?"

"Okay! What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you'd like. We can go down to the buffet line downstairs if you'd like. They have you favorite, pancakes."

"Yay! Let's get ready and go! What should I wear?"

"Go put on your bathing suit Auntie Alice got you before the trip, and then put a tank top and shorts over it. You can decide if you want to wear your sandals or flip flops." Oh great. Alice was catching onto me…

"Okay!" She rushed out of the room.

She was back in an instant, all ready to go with her bathing suit on and flip flops from Coach on. "Renesmee, your mother and I have to get ready ourselves. Why don't you give us 5 minutes? Go out in the living room and watch some cartoons while you wait" Edward said patiently.

Her face dropped a bit "Alright. But hurry! I want to spend as much time as I can here!" she said as she closed the door.

Edward smiled "Let's get dressed. We don't want our princess to get too upset."

And with that we got up and found our suitcases. Of course Alice packed me a bikini. Whatever happened to the idea that this was a **family** vacation and not an Edward and Bella vacation? I decided I'd wear a lose tank over it in the pool. I pulled on some jean shorts for breakfast, and brushed my brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Edward came into the bathroom "All ready? Nessie was too excited to even sit. By the way, you look beautiful today."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head gently. "I think so. And thank you" I smiled. "Now let's go before she gets too excited."

Renesmee ate 3 plates of pancakes and 2 cups of orange juice. Pancakes and orange juice was one of a few human foods she liked. Of course Edward and I passed on breakfast. Once Nessie finished eating we headed over to the hotel pool. Luckily it was in total shade, so we could enjoy the sun, but not expose our skin to it. Nessie LOVES the water. At home, she is constantly swimming with Jake in the lake near the Cullen's house. We spent a few hours in the pool. While Nessie took a few jumps off the diving board, Edward and I leaned against the pool side watching our daughter giggle after coming up from underwater. She was having so much fun. By 10 o'clock the sun had vanished, and clouds covered the entire sky. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny. It was the perfect time to visit the park. I looked up at Edward, I could see he was thinking the same thing. Edward called Nessie over after she jumped in, "I think we should go visit the rest of the park Nessie, it's the perfect time. Plus, the park is fairly empty."

We left the pool and headed for the park. Nessie went on all sorts of rides. She loved the "It's A Small World" ride the most. She went on it at least 15 times. Edward and I were glad she was having fun. For the rest of the day, the sky stayed clear of rain and sun. Edward went on a few roller coaster rides with Nessie, I didn't care for them much. We let Nessie play a few games, knowing we wouldn't be walking away without a prize. It ended up I had to carry a huge stuffed teddy bear all around the park. I didn't mind though. At the end of the day, us three climbed onto the Sky Ride for a great view of the Disney Park. We left the park after dinner and headed back for the hotel. Edward and I decided to treat Nessie to a "Princess Production." You could tell that she enjoyed front row seats to "Beauty and the Beast" by the look on her face. Edward and I were content about the whole trip. Nessie loved Disney, as Edward predicted she would. We put Nessie to bed, and pulled our bathing suits on once more. As Nessie drifted asleep, Edward and I took a midnight swim in the pool.


End file.
